


MsFaust's TF2 Grimoire

by MsFaust



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots involving the mercs. Rated T because it's TF2. Contains various pairings, several crossovers, and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pairings

Pairings, Part 1

Got the Magic Touch (Lust-touch!Sniper/Spy, dubcon)  
The distinct smell of the RED Spy's cigarettes drifted under Sniper's nose. Whirling around, he reached out and grabbed the Frenchman by the wrist. Pushing his opponent to the ground, Sniper snatched the other man's knife, and slashed open the pinstripe suit. Once Spy's chest was exposed, the marksman removed one of his gloves and, focusing slightly, placed his hand on Spy.

Almost instantly, an overwhelming wave of lust overtook Spy. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to fuck or be fucked by the Australian. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Mon Dieu, je te veux tellement..."

Sniper smirked. Too easy.

Waking Up in Vegas (Demo/Scout)  
Waking up with a hangover was nothing new to Demo.

Waking up hung over, naked, and with a ring on his finger...not so much.

_What...what the bloodeh hell happened last night?_

A sleepy-sounding groan came from his left. Turning, he saw Scout lying next to him. Judging by the clothes on the floor, the runner was equally naked.

"Scout? Wake up, lad!"

"Ow...fuck...my head..." Scout rubbed his forehead as he sat up sleepily. "What happened last night?"

"Ah...well..."

Scout started on hearing Demo's voice. He looked at the Scotsman, down at the bed, around the hotel room, and then, finally, at the ring on his own hand. Despite the hangover, it didn't take long for Scout to put two and two together.

"We're so fuckin' dead," he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Demo nodded sympathetically. "Spy was right. Solly should nae have suggested Vegas."

Memories Regained (Heavy/Pyro, Heroes xover)  
_How long has it been?_ Pyro mused, gazing into the mirror. _How long since I could look into the mirror and recognize the face looking back?_

It hadn't been long since she had begun to regain her memories. Back when she first joined, all she remembered was the fire. That was the only thing she could remember before she awoke in that alley, with the strange, sword-wielding Asian man telling her she'd be safe.

Then came that battle at Ravine, where due to a misfired crit rocket and some gasoline, the shack where she and Heavy were hiding caught fire. The Russian had picked her up and run through the wall with her (he'd meant to break said wall down).

 _That's what triggered it,_ she recalled.  _I was reminded of DL..._

"Niki?"

Upon hearing her real name, Pyro looked up. Heavy looked down at her, wearing an expression of concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"Fine," she said, smiling. "Just remembering."

Pygmalion (Engineer/Soldier)  
It had been almost a week since Dell had finished the statue, and yet he couldn't get it out of his mind. Sure, he'd crafted many impressive sculptures, but this one...this one was different.

Perhaps it was because of the loneliness he felt, but when he looked at the broad shouldered marble man proudly saluting, he would think to himself,

_If only you were real..._

Then, one night, as Dell slept in the small bedroom next to his workshop, a small orb of light floated in through the window. It slowly made its way toward the statue, and upon reaching it, sank into its heart.

Almost instantly, a patch of color formed in that spot, spreading rapidly over the marble man. As it did so, the statue lowered its hand and looked around.

"No one here," it--he--said in a gruff voice. "Best to make sure it stays that way."

He stepped down from the pedestal, and picking up a nearby shovel, strode purposefully to stand by the door. The sound of sleepy mumbling from the bedroom made him look over.

"Don't worry, cupcake," he whispered, a slight smile on his face. "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Night Flight

This is his time.

None of the others on his team knew. Certainly no one at BLU did---if they did, they'd be experimenting on him right now.

He hovered over the RED base, musing to himself. How he longed to use his gift in battle---swooping down like a warrior angel to smite the enemy, killing the RED Soldier, Demo, or Scout when they were in mid-jump, taunting their Sniper. But no, it had to stay a secret.

At least he could use it to prank the REDs. He chuckled softly, recalling how the RED Heavy had thrown a fit when his ushanka had somehow found its way onto the base's roof, not to mention how the RED Spy's cigarettes ended up in the RED Sniper's loft. The Frenchman and Australian had spent the day arguing, never imagining that one of their enemies was responsible.

Perhaps one day, he'd show his team. One day, he'd make them believe a man could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to avoid IDing a particular character, so you can decide who it is.


	3. Meet the Pyro, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My view of what lies beneath Pyro's mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year or two after the original Meet the Pyro.

("Meet the Pyro" text appears, then is burned away to reveal the feet of the Pyro, carrying the Fire Axe like last time, walking towards the camera. Dreams of Cruelty begins playing.)

(Cut to a small room. The RED Heavy is seen, though not silhouetted this time.)

Heavy: I fear no man, as I said. But Pyro...is not so scary, really.

(Cut to a view of Sawmill, near the Log Shed. The BLU Scout sees Pyro approaching, and looks freaked out. There is a brief shot of his demise in Meet the Pyro. BLU Scout runs off. Cut again to the interview room. This time it is the RED Scout.)

Scout: Pyro? Oh man, where do I even start?

(A dreamy look comes over his face.)

Scout: I know what I said before. But once the mask came off...

(He sighs. Cut to Pyro kicking down the door into the Log Shed, Flame Thrower ready. Fade back to the interview room, this time with the RED Spy.)

Spy: I was surprised that such a sweet-natured heart lay behind that mask...

(Cut to Pyro firing its Flame Thrower, then to a wider shot, showing the Log Shed on fire.)

Spy: Even if her imagination gets the best of her at times.

(Cut to a front view of the Pyro, zooming rapidly into the blackness of one of its eyepieces. There is the sound of the Pyro's breathing and a single white spot which zooms forward. When this focuses, we see a young woman with short dark hair and Asian features, wearing a red battle robe with the Pyro class emblem. In one hand, she holds a red and gold staff, with the top on fire. She also has a sword strapped to her back. The landscape around her resembles a temple from Feudal Japan. From this viewpoint, the BLUs are clad in robes with their respective symbols, and wear demonic-looking masks. The woman, obviously Pyro, turns and smiles brightly at the camera.

Pyro: Konnichiwa!

(Angelus [by Hitomi Shimatani] begins to play. The BLU Soldier approaches, growling menacingly. Pyro remains calm,  drawing her sword. Dashing forward, she slices off his head. In the real world, Pyro does the same thing with the Fire Axe.)

Pyro: (voice-over) Why did I keep my mask on for so long? Well, Soldier-San didn't exactly trust Heavy-San and Medic-sensei at first, since their countries fought the US.

(As the BLU Soldier's head falls to the ground, RED Scout runs up. In the dreamscape, he is wearing a robe similar to Pyro's, but with his own class symbol. Instead of a bat, he's holding a sword. The two look at each other and nod, before standing back to back as more of the BLUs approach--BLU Engineer and Demo from one side, and BLU Sniper and Spy from the other.)

Pyro: Things did get better, but I was still worried about what he'd think of having a Japanese teammate. As it turns out, he's okay with it.

(In the real world, Scout slams his bat into the BLU Sniper's head, while Pyro dispatches the Engineer and Demo with the Flare Gun. Cut back to the dreamscape, where she uses the fire staff, while Scout slashes with his sword. The BLU Spy uncloaks behind him, but is set aflame by Pyro.)

Spy: Fire! Fire!

(The two of them continue to fight their way through the temple, until finally, they reach a small table with an ornate marble box sitting on it. In reality, they've found the intelligence. Scout grabs it, and the two run out together.)

(Ending title card appears and accompanying music plays. Cut to what looks like a bar. Pyro and Scout are on stage, singing "Do You Believe In Magic?")


	4. Random Oneshots

-Liebe in der Hölle (Demon!HeavyxMedic)  
"Gilda...How could you...?"

Klaus knelt on the floor, eyes brimming with tears.

"I sold my soul to cure your cancer, und _zis_ is how you repay me?"

Burying his face in his hands, he wept openly. The knowledge that his wife--make that ex-wife--was with another man was too much to bear. True, she did think he was dead (which wasn't far from the truth), but as far as he could tell, that didn't seem to matter.

He was so lost in his despair that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Only when Nikolai put a hand on his shoulder did he look up.

"Klaus. Did something happen?"

"I...Gilda..." Fortunately, Klaus didn't have to say any more--Nikolai could recognize a broken heart when he saw one. Pulling the German close, the large, red-skinned man held him close as Klaus sobbed into his chest.

"Is all right. I am here."

-Survivor (Battle Royale)  
It started when Soldier heard Pyro having a nightmare.

None of them knew how Pyro had managed to leave her bedroom door open--usually, it was closed and locked during the night. In any event, it was that one little slip-up that allowed Soldier (who was just about to knock) to hear her crying out in Japanese, tears staining her cheeks.

Almost immediately, he'd called a team meeting, even going so far as to request the Administrator's presence on the meeting room communication screen. During the meeting, quite a few things about Pyro were disclosed:

-She clearly had some level of PTSD.  
-She was from the Republic of Greater East Asia.  
-This was not the first time she'd had these nightmares.

Soldier may not have been the smartest of the team, but he knew enough to put 2 and 2 together. He'd heard stories about the RGEA, and with that knowledge, he figured out the horrific truth.

Pyro had been in the Program.

Engineer, Medic, and Spy had been just as shocked as Soldier, having heard of the Program for whatever reason. Heavy, Demo, Scout, and Sniper were confused at first, but once Spy had explained it, they were horrified.

The knowledge that Pyro had been forced to fight her classmates to the death put things in a whole new light. It was hard to be scared of her, knowing what she had endured.

The Administrator was no less shocked. In fact, she decided that while intel on Grey was being gathered, RED and BLU would work together to take down the RGEA once and forever.

Absolutely no one needed persuasion.

-Call Me Mimi (Worm xover)  
How could this have happened? Mimi thought to herself. There're no parahumans here besides me--at least, not last I checked.

Looking down at the gas mask in her hands, she thought back to the day she'd woken up in this strange new world. It hadn't been long before the Administrator's employees had tracked her down and made her an offer she couldn't refuse--join RED as their Pyro, and receive an official identity. Forging birth certificates, IDs, and such things were not a problem for the owner of TF Industries. She was glad to accept, as she had no desire to return to Earth Bet at all.

Thanks to the Pyrovision goggles, things had gone pretty smoothly. None of her new teammates knew much about her. Even Medic, who knew what she looked like, had no knowledge of her past. Best of all, none of the other members of the Nine had shown up.

But during today's battle, something unexpected had happened.

One minute, Scout had been about to receive a rocket to the face, the next he was on the other side of the battlefield--he'd run over there at superhuman speed. The Administrator had been observing, and had requested that Scout's blood be analyzed and brain scanned.

The problem was, she had also requested that Pyro talk to the team, in the event that Scout's newfound speed was somehow related to her past. She understood the reason for the request, but the idea still made her nervous. What would they think? Would they reject or accept her?

With a sigh, she stood and made her way to the door. Time to face the music.

-Adonis (Model AU)  
"Perfect! Absolutely perfect, honey!"

Jacques smiled as he struck another pose. Ah, the life of a model. It could be difficult at times, but the perks far outweighed the drawbacks. Sometimes he considered abandoning the balaclava he wore in his "Spy" persona, but his agent said it gave him an air of mystery.

No matter. "Spy" wasn't the only character he played. Most didn't know that the masked man in the fabulous tuxedos was also the handsome brunette who posed shirtless for swimsuits, underwear, and similar.

As the camera flashed, the sound of "I'm Too Sexy" came to a halt. Jacques stepped down, giving the photographer a wink.

"Mick, you're up!"

As Mick Mundy, the newest employee of the Mann Modeling Agency, stepped onto the stage, the set DJ tapped at the keyboard, and "Down Under" began to issue from the speakers. Seating himself on the luxurious velour couch with a few of the other models, Jacques watched with interest. He hadn't known the Australian for long, but Mundy had definitely caught his eye.

Idly, he wondered if Mundy had any interest in men. From what he'd seen, the man was something of a recluse, only talking to others when he needed to. The rest of the time, he remained in his room, which looked like the inside of a camper for some reason.

Perhaps he should visit some night. Maybe even tonight.


	5. Flash Fire Oneshots

-More Than a Feeling  
(A Capella AU)

"All right, boys. It's Aaron's turn to lead."

"What?" cried Manami. "But Dennis said I could lead next."

"It's true," Dennis admitted. "I did tell her zat."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Aaron held up his hands. "How 'bout we do it together?"

"Good thinking!" Rick clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Way to be a team player. Now, one, two, three!"

Aaron and Manami made their way to the front as the others harmonized. Taking deep breaths, they began, alternating back and forth, occasionally singing in unison.

" _I looked out this morning, and the sun was gone,  
Turned on some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

_It's more than a feeling, (more than a feeling)_  
_When I hear that old song they used to play_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
 _Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

_So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by_

_Yet I still recall as I wander on  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky_

_It's more than a feeling, (more than a feeling)_  
_When I hear that old song they used to play_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
 _Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

_When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day_

_And dream of a girl I used to know_  
_I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away_

_It's more than a feeling, (more than a feeling)_  
_When I hear that old song they used to play_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
Till I see Marianne walk away"_

As the other members of RED Rhythm continued their background harmony to its finish, none of them noticed the way their sole female member and the Bostonian gazed into each other's eyes.

-Bringing Out the Sun  
(Hikikomori!Pyro)

Standing outside the door, Scout glanced at Soldier briefly before knocking.

"Go away," came their teammate's from the other side of the door.

"C'mon, Py." Scout rolled his eyes. "Ya can't stay in there forever. Ya gotta get out, enjoy the world, yannow?"

"I'm fine."

"Look," Scout said. "Spy and the doc explained everything to us. They told us your folks sent ya heah 'cause they didn't want ya to become a...what's the word again?"

"Hikikomori," Soldier supplied. "I have a friend who's Japanese--his name's Yukio--and he mentioned something like that once or twice." He shook his head. "Point is, we're all going out on the town tonight, and you _will_ be coming with us."

The door opened, just enough for Pyro to stick her head out. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were bleary--she'd probably been taking a nap, as she sometimes did in the afternoon.

"Why do you care, anyway?" she asked. "Why does it matter whether I'm in here or out there?"

"Cause you're my pal," Scout answered. "And I don't want ya to spend your life locked up in your room all alone."

With that, he threw the door wide open, grabbing Pyro's hand and dragging her out.

"C'mon! Let's go have fun."

-Friends and Fathers  
(The Naked and The Dead aftermath)

"I wasn't really fooled, y'know."

Pyro looked up from where she was reading a manga. "Fooled by what?"

"Spy's disguise went glitchy," Scout explained. "I knew it was him, not Tom Jones. But didn't say anythin' cause I didn't know that I'd get brought back. We both thought it was over for good, ya know?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Pyro asked, putting the manga down and scooting over to sit next to him.

"Someday," the Bostonian sighed. "Knowin' he really does care about me, that he's proud...it changes things."

Pyro pulled him into a hug. "And you're not ready to talk yet?"

"No." Scout returned the hug. "So, I hear you set the old Soldier and Scout on fire?"


End file.
